salah paham, biasa
by siucchi
Summary: yang penting ke Tokyo, kali ini tujuan tim basket Rakuzan ke Seirin. Kotarou sudah menyiapkan berbagai rencana, tapi... ya sudahlah [HayaMomo]
**salah paham, biasa**

 **an original fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki**

 **I gain no profit**

.

.

* * *

Bola basket didribel dengan malas. Sesi latihan hari itu tidak memberi semangat penuh pada Hayama Kotarou untuk mencetak angka. _Chat_ yang belum dibalas dari sang gebetan membuat hatinya gundah gulana. Jangan-jangan Momoi Satsuki sudah bosan berkirim pesan dengannya.

Kotarou melenguh keras, hanya mendribel tidak jelas. Reo yang minta agar dioper bola tidak digubris, Nebuya yang ditolak ajakan _one on one_ nya hanya tersenyum miris.

Cinta melemahkan hati, Koutaro sangat sulit mengakui kebenaran kalimat itu. Di sisi lain ia bisa jadi sangat kuat karena alasan yang sama.

Kotarou menyeret langkah menuju _bench_ , melepas penat dan mendaratkan tubuh dengan keras. Setelah mendengus ia meneguk minuman isotonik, kemudian pandangnya menjelajah isi ruang olahraga. Sempat hinggap rasa gelisah di hati, menyuruhnya agar melihat notifikasi di ponsel, dan Kotarou menggeleng cepat.

Dari kemarin manajer tim basket Touou itu tidak membalas pesannya, Kotarou khawatir apa yang menyebabkan Momoi berlaku demikian. Sejak latih tanding antara tim basket Rakuzan dengan Akademi Touou tempo waktu lalu, mereka tidak pernah berhenti _chatting_ an.

Apa ia salah bicara? Apa ia telah menyakiti hati gebetan?

Hayama Kotarou masih terus mencari jawaban.

Rasa-rasanya ia jadi ingin pergi ke Tokyo segera dan meminta penjelasan.

"Hayama, kita akan latihan dengan formasi baru, segera ke lapangan." titah sang kapten, Akashi Seijuurou.

Hayama mengangkat kepala, menatap Akashi sejenak sebelum mengurai tanya, "Hei, Akashi, kau pernah ke Tokyo, kan?"

Akashi mengernyit, "Tentu saja, rumah utamaku di sana."

"Maksudku, kau pernah ke Tokyo sendirian. Naik kereta, angkutan umum, dan kau hapal rute-rutenya."

Akashi mengangguk, "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku mau ke sana." jawab Kotarou cepat.

"Kau mau ke Tokyo?"

"Iya."

"Sendirian?"

"Benar."

"Untuk?"

"Itu dia," desahnya pelan, "aku tidak yakin untuk apa, tapi aku mau bertemu Momoi-san."

Akashi menatap sebentar sebelum membalik badan, "Kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti, sekarang kembali ke lapangan."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawabnya, lelah.

.

* * *

.

Usai latihan hari itu Akashi meminta anggotanya untuk berbaris di lapangan. Ia akan menyampaikan kesimpulan latihan dan meringkas formasi baru tim basketnya. Setelah itu Akashi Seijuurou melantunkan pengumumannya.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan bulan ini." ujar Akashi tenang, namun tersirat ketegasan dari matanya. "Kita akan tentukan spesifikasi waktunya hari ini. Pertengahan bulan, sekitar tanggal empat belas sampai enam belas."

"Pas, tuh!" sahut seorang anggota lapis dua. "Tapi di mana?"

"Tokyo, Tokyo!" sahut Kotarou antusias.

Reo menyenggol rekannya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Di sekolah yang pernah mengalahkan kita di Winter Cup."

Seirin.

Seirin di Tokyo.

Hayama Kotarou langsung berteriak, "SETUJU!"

Eikichi Nebuya menyeringai, "Oh, boleh juga, kebetulan _Gyudon_ di sana enak."

"Apa tidak masalah, Sei-chan?" Reo angkat suara, sirat cemas membumbui wajahnya. "Mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan tiba-tiba seperti ini? Maksudku, kita belum izin pelatih."

"Pelatih sudah pasti mengizinkan," sahut Akashi ringan, anggota tim tidak ragu atas perkataannya, semua pasti benar adanya. "Aku akan meminta izin ke sekolah besok."

Para anggota bersorak, saling bercengkrama, sama-sama membicarakan tim Seirin dan Tokyo.

"Dan tentu saja kalian semua boleh ikut, kita bisa sekalian jalan-jalan di ibukota."

"Haaaah?!"

Setiap orang menganga. Tidak mungkin sekolah mengizinkan seluruh anggota pergi kecuali saat pertandingan resmi. Ini hanya latih tanding, tidak ada alasan bagi mereka diperbolehkan keluar sekolah.

"Ada yang mau kurayakan tanggal lima belas di Tokyo. Jadi aku berniat untuk menanggung semuanya. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan."

Akashi Seijuurou memang sudah berubah. Dan tim Rakuzan bersyukur kapten mereka begitu baik—dan tajir.

.

* * *

.

Kotarou buru-buru mengirim pesan ke gadis manajer di Tokyo. Berkata tim Rakuzan akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Seirin minggu depan—walaupun tidak dibalas. Mereka akan berangkat tanggal empat belas dan pulang tanggal enam belas. Selama tiga hari dua malam itu, Kotarou berharap Momoi mau menemaninya setiap hari.

Tidak sudi kalah lagi dihadapan Seirin, dalam kurun waktu seminggu mereka berlatih keras. Beberapa sampai larut malam. Akashi Seijuurou sudah menjanjikan hunian idaman, jalan-jalan ke Tokyo bersama seluruh anggota tim adalah bentuk perwujudan impian.

.

* * *

.

"Dai-chan, katanya Rakuzan mau latih tanding dengan Seirin. Kita nonton, ya! Aku mau bertemu Tetsu-kun~!" seru Momoi antusias.

"Hah? Ngapain ah, malas." dengus Aomine.

Kemudian matanya membola sesaat setelah mengusap layar ponsel, "Rupanya Hayama-kun banyak mengirim pesan... aku lupa bilang padanya kalau handphone-ku rusak. Dasar, padahal baru lima hari..."

"Hah? Apa?" Aomine menoleh.

Momoi sontak menggeleng, meringis, "A-ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa..."

"Si Anak Rakuzan, ya?" Aomine skeptis.

"Bukan, sok tau Dai-chan."

"Terus dari mana kau tahu mereka akan ke sekolahnya Tetsu?"

"I-itu... tentu saja aku tahu, Dai-chan. Aku kan memang tahu yang seperti itu..." Momoi memaksa senyum.

Sebagai manajer, wajar bagi Momoi tahu hal-hal kecil semacam itu. Aomine memaklumi dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Janji, ya, kita ke Seirin besok. Untuk dukung Tetsu-kun!"

"Kau sendiri saja."

"Nggak mau!"

"Kau kan biasanya sendiri ke sana."

"Enggak! Dai-chan harus ikut!"

Aomine mendelik, lalu mendesah lelah, "Kalau aku tidak kesiangan."

"Akan kubangkunkan seperti biasa, hehe!"

.

* * *

.

Sehari sebelum keberangkatan tim basket Rakuzan menuju pertandingan persahabatan dengan Seirin, Hayama Kotarou sudah mendapat lagi sumber cerianya. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena sudah berprasangka buruk. Rupanya si gebetan ponselnya rusak dan Koutaro sempat mengira Momoi bosan dengannya.

Setelah latihan rutin dan bersiap-siap pulang, Kotarou membalas chat sembari memanggil rekan setimnya, "Reo-nee, temenin, yuk."

Reo melenguh, "Kemana? Sudah malam, ah. Besok pagi-pagi kita berangkat, jangan main-main lagi."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Kotarou mengekeh, "nyari hadiah, udah itu aja. Sebentaran, kok!"

"Tidak. Kau pasti bakal keluyuran." Ketus Reo.

"Enggak, kok, enggak!" bantahnya cepat, lalu menoleh ke Nebuya, "ayo temenin, Gorila."

"Ayo. Sekalian cari makan," jawab Nebuya ringan.

Reo mendengus, "Kau baru saja menghabiskan bekalku."

Hari sudah gelap ketika mereka keluar dari gerbang Rakuzan dan membaur bersama pejalan kaki di pinggir jalan. Berbincang mengenai pertandingan persahabatan yang akan mereka jalani esok hari. Mengenang insiden menyedihkan ketika Winter Cup lalu. Juga tempat belanja oleh-oleh murah yang dititip keluarga di rumah.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko alat tulis. Kotarou hendak membungkus berbagai perlengkapan manajer tim basket sebagai hadiah untuk Momoi Satsuki. Reo membantunya memilih hadiah karena ia sangat memahami selera wanita. Nebuya tidak tertarik, ia hanya menunggu di luar sambil menepuk nyamuk yang hinggap di lekuk maskularis lengannya.

Mereka tidak tahu ada sepasang mata yang mengintip dari balik tiang listrik, sembunyi dari sorot cahaya yang bersumber dari lampu jalanan di depan.

.

* * *

.

Perjalanan Kyoto-Tokyo memakan waktu lima jam dengan _shinkasen_. Jeda waktu itu digunakan para anggota tim untuk bercengkrama, bercanda, tidur. Setelah lelah tertawa Kotarou kembali duduk di tempat, memojok, menerawang panaroma dari balik kaca. Memikirkan, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Momoi ketika bertemu dengannya? Ini kali pertamanya ia datang ke Tokyo—dengan alasan utama—bertemu Momoi. Alasan lainnya, tentu saja karena Rakuzan punya jadwal bertanding tidak resmi.

Anggota dari lapis dua menyikut lengannya setelah duduk bersisian. Sambil tertawa ia menyahut, "Mikirin apaan, sih? Siap-siap mau ketemu gebetan, hah?"

Kotarou balas tertawa, "Iyalah, mesti ganteng, nih."

Tidak terasa alunan suara mengumumkan pada penghuni kereta agar segera bersiap-siap, sebab tempat pemberhentian berikutnya stasiun Tokyo.

.

* * *

.

Menjelang siang Momoi Satsuki sudah menerobos pintu kamar Aomine Daiki. Matanya membeliak, mulut menganga, kaget seketika. Di depannya sosok pemuda _tan_ sedang bercermin sambil menata rambut.

"Da-Dai-chan?"

Aomine mendelik, "Apa sih."

"Tumben… aku kira kamu lupa kalau hari ini kita mau keluar," gumam Momoi sambil meringis.

"Bagaimana mau lupa, kau terus-terusan menyampah kotak pesanku." Aomine mendengus.

Mendapati Aomine bereaksi wajar, Momoi lantas mengulas senyum lebar. "Hehe, kalau begitu, ayo!"

Aomine beranjak meninggalkan kamar sambil menguap, "Tadi Tetsu nge _chat_."

"Sama, Tetsu-kun juga nge _chat_ aku!"

"Mereka masih sibuk latihan pasti, udah jangan buru-buru."

Momoi merengek, "Apa sih, Dai-chan! Aku mau ketemu Tetsu-kun secepatnya!"

Aomine mendesah lelah. Punya teman merepotkan memang selalu menguji mental. Untung Satsuki perempuan, _masuk kriterianya lagi_.

.

* * *

.

Tim basket Rakuzan telah memasuki penginapan (yang tergolong mewah) dan sibuk membereskan perlengkapan. Akashi menyuruh gerak cepat agar mereka sampai tepat waktu sampai Seirin. Karena yang akan bertanding hanya tim inti dan beberapa pemain cadangan terpilih, sisa anggota diperintah untuk mengemas berbagai keperluan usai pertandingan.

Jarak dari penginapan ke SMA Seirin tidak jauh, ditempuh dengan jalan kaki memakan waktu hanya empat menit. Dalam jeda waktu itu digunakan Kotarou untuk memasok oksigen banyak-banyak, berkaca diri, merapihkan pakaian, juga memastikan parfum disemprot ke tubuhnya. Tidak lupa ia memastikan tasnya terisi oleh kotak hadiah bersampul pink. Reo yang melihat hanya mendengus, maklum.

Di gerbang sekolah, beberapa orang dari tim basket Seirin menyambut. Sang kapten, Akashi Seijuurou membalas sapaannya dengan penuh santun. Mereka dibimbing ke gym untuk segera melaksanakan pertandingan persahabatan.

Hayama Kotarou tidak memerhatikan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan tim. Kepalanya celingukan mencari entitas merah muda. Menurut chat yang berakhir dua jam lalu, Momoi sudah tiba di Seirin lebih dulu. Alasan itulah yang membuat Kotarou seketika gugup tak karuan.

Pandangnya jatuh ke titik temu di sudut lapangan.

Momoi Satsuki sang belahan jiwa—bersama Ace Touou yang seketika membuat Kotarou kesal.

Ketika masing-masing tim diperintah untuk berbaris, Kotarou masih membatu di tempat. Ternganga akan pemandangan yang disorot langsung ke arahnya.

"Hei, Kotarou!" panggil Reo, ia sudah berbaris di tengah lapangan.

Momoi menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum sambil melambai-lambai.

Getar halus terasa merambat ke seluruh jiwa, Kotarou tidak paham sengat macam apa yang mengintruksinya untuk terpaku.

"Hayama."

Nada berat dari panggilan Akashi memaksanya sadar. Ia lantas mengerjap dan membalikkan senyum.

Hayama Kotarou yakin ia akan banyak mencetak angka. Performanya sempurna. Sedikit pamer ke gebetan jadi tujuannya bertanding.

.

* * *

.

Perubahan suasana hati terjadi begitu cepat. Baru kuarter satu dan Kotarou tidak lagi bersemangat. Ia bahka bertaya-tanya, kemana motivasi tingginya beberapa menit lalu.

"Tetsu-kun keren sekali!"

"Ayooo! Majuuu, Tetsu-kuun!"

Teriakan cempreng bersarat dukungan penuh tulus tercurah ke pemain bayangan Seirin. Kotarou kecewa karena bukan eksistensinya yang disorot penuh.

Bola oranye dilempar, membentur besi melingkar.

 _Rebound_ didapatkan Kiyoshi Teppei usai beradu kuat dengan Eikichi Nebuya.

Akashi meliriknya, pun Reo yang mengerutkan dahi.

Kotarou mengembuskan napas berat. Baru kali ini tembakannya meleset.

Seluruh pandang jatuh menatap ke arahnya. Mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan pemain Rakuzan nomor tujuh itu, mungkin juga hanya sekadar melihat dan menyoraki kesalahannya.

Yang jelas Kotarou tidak peduli lagi. Satu-satunya alasan ia semangat datang ke mari sudah jauh dari haluan. Pandangannya tidak lagi tercuri ke gadis pink di pinggir lapangan.

.

* * *

.

Bunyi peluit panjang memberi tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Hasilnya sesuai dengan perkiraan Akashi. Meski timnya disambut kemenangan, rasanya tidak puas kalau belum _disenyumin_ pujaan hati.

Kali ini bukn hanya mati, hatinya sudah berserakan. Dengan gampangnya Momoi Satsuki berteriak dan menerjang si pemain bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengeratnya kuat-kuat (membuat Kotarou mendidih tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa) dan juga menggesek pipinya ke wajah Kuroko. Kotarou mengerti mereka sudah berteman sejak lama, tapi perlakuan Momoi sangat berlebihan.

Dan apapula dengan tingkah Seirin yang terlihat sudah terbiasa itu!

Seorang pemain cadangan menepuk bahu Kotarou, menyeringai jahil, "Masa' kalah sama orang itu?"

Makin panas lah Hayama Kotarou.

Menepis sentuhan rekan setim, Kotarou lantas menyahut keras, "Momoi-san!"

Momoi melepas Kuroko dari jerat tubuhnya, lalu menoleh dengan wajah polos ke arah Kotarou, "Ya, Hayama-kun?" tanyanya seraya menjauh dari lingkaran tim Seirin.

Kotarou menunggu Momoi menghampirinya. Matanya melekat ke iris cerah bersarat sukacita. Pasti Momoi-san bahagia sekali sudah peluk-pelukan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Selamat atas kemenangannya," sahut Momoi pelan, sesekali pandangnya mengalih ke sembarang arah.

Kotarou mengangguk, "Terima kasih," jawabnya sembari meraih tas, menggendongnya dan membalik arah, "mau ngobrol sebentar?"

"Te-tentu saja…." Jawab Momoi pelan. Sebelum pergi ia menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya, terutama Aomine yang sedang adu mulut dengan Kagami Taiga.

Sambil berjalan ke luar gym, Kotarou membuka resleting tasnya. Di belakngnya Momoi membuntuti dengan penuh tanda tanya. Hanya melihat punggung tegap yang berangsur menjauhinya—Momoi buru-buru menyamakan langkah.

Tepat di luar pintu Kotarou berbalik, menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna merah jambu. Cukup besar untuk ukuran hadiah pada umumnya.

"Aku hanya mau memberikan ini," ujar Kotarou pendek. Ia tahu kenapa begitu ketus, mungkin karena hatinya masih terguncang.

Momoi menahan napas, "E-eh… ke-kenapa…?"

"Hadiah. Anggap saja _White Day_ , atau apalah terserah."

Si gadis mengerutkan dahi, memaku tatap, membuat Kotarou mngalih pandang.

Kalau hadiahnya tidak diterima, Kotarou sudah siap hati saja. Akashi waktu itu benar, rupanya memang ada yang disukai Momoi. Sayang sekali ia kalah saing dengan pemain bayangan Seirin.

Kotarou menggerutu dalam hati, memaki-maki Kuroko Tetsuya. _Gantengan juga aku. Kerenan juga aku. Basket juga pastinya aku lebih jago. Dasar itu pemain bayangan, liat aja!_

"Hayama-kun…"

 _Apa? Mau nolak?_ _Yaudah gak apa-apa._

"Ta-tapi, kan, sekarang…"

Kotarou rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi saja. Sekalian minggat dari kehidupan Momoi.

"Ka-kalau _white day_ , itu sudah sebulan yang lalu…"

Hayama Kotarou lantas menoleh, menatap mata Momoi sebentar.

Desih angin membisik relung dada.

"Hah?"

Sekali lagi otak Kotarou mencerna kata.

"A-aku tidak masalah soal kadonya, tapi… _white day_ itu empat belas maret. Sekarang kan bulan april…" gumam Momoi, tersenyum miris.

"A-A-A-A-A—" seketika Kotarou kesulitan menyortir kata, "APA?! JA-JADI MAKSUDMU, AKU—"

Momoi angkat tangan, mundur selangkah, "Na-nah… te-tenang dulu…."

"ASTAGAAA!" tingkat galau merosot drastis. Sekarang bukan waktunya gundah lagi. Kotarou malu mati-matian. Sudah pasang tampang _sengak_ sekaligus judes biar dikata keren, tapi malah salah tanggal. Walaupun pakai baju, malunya benar-benar tidak terbendung.

"A-aku terima, kok!" kotak hadiah langsung disambar, Momoi melepas ringisannya, menranformasikannya jadi senyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Hayama-kun. Aku sangat menghargainya."

Getar halus mengusik resah hati. Senyum tulus itu lagi-lagi jadi alasan mengapa ia tiba-tiba bahagia.

"Kubuka, ya?"

Tengkuk digaruk, Kotarou tertawa ringan, "Hehe, boleh!"

Kotarou memerhatikan Momoi lamat-lamat. Bagaimana cara ia merobek bungkus kado secara perlahan. Binary matanya yang menyirat antusias. Serta deru napasnya yang terasa bergetar sampai ke relung batinnya.

Hayama Kotarou yakin ia tak salah sudah jatuh cinta.

"Eh…?"

Kotarou menyengir puas. Pasti Momoi-san kaget karena terlalu kesenangan.

"A-AAA…! A-APA-APAAN INI?!" jerit menggelegar, kotak hadiah dibanting keras ke lantai, Kotarou sampai panik seketika.

Tepat setelah teriakan fantastis barusan, Momoi berbalik dan lari dari hadapannya.

Hayama Kotarou membungkuk, memungut kotak hadiah yang masih setengah terbungkus sampul _pink_. Membukanya, dan membelakakkan mata.

"HEI! SIAPA YANG MENUKAR HADIAHKU, HAAAH?!"

Di dalam gym, di kubu Rakuzan, sejumlah orang tertawa, cekikikan.

Mengepal tangan kuat-kuat, Kotarou berbalik menghampiri rekan-rekannya, "Siapa yang nukar ini tadi, siapa, hah, siapa?!"

Seorang anggota lapis dua meringis, "Haha, tenang dulu, Hayama…"

"Sengaja banget, kan, kalian!" kepalanya masih mendidih, Kotarou menjelajah seisi ruangan, "harus diklarifikasi, nih!"

"Selamat berjuang, Hayama!" seorang kawan mendukung dari jauh.

.

* * *

.

Napas diburu banyak-banyak, pencarian ke seluruh sudut SMA Seirin sudah dilakukannya barusan. Tapi eksistensi Momoi Satsuki tidak menunjukkan presensinya. Teman-temannya masih di dalam gym, Kotarou yakin Momoi pergi sendiri.

Pasti _shock_ , Kotarou sendiri pun sama. Melihat isi hadiah yang mesti disensor itu akan membuat siapa pun terguncang. Barang-barang yang tak layak dipublikasikan itu pasti kerjaan iseng teman-teman setimnya. Kotarou berjanji untuk memberi pelakunya pelajaran sampai jera karena sudah merusak hubungan mereka.

 _Hubungan, ya..._

Momoi Satsuki pasti sangat membencinya.

Hayama Kotarou melanjutkan pencarian, kali ini ke belakang gedung olahraga. Tidak ada.

Namun ketika ia berbalik, jantungnya terasa melompat. Sosok dirindu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan.

"E-eh, Ha-Hayama...-kun..."

Tangan Kotarou refleks terangkat, menjerat bentang bahu Momoi dan mencondongkan muka, "I-itu tidak benar! Ada yang menjahiliku!"

Momoi terdiam, hanya menatap.

Sadar sudah segampangnya menyentuh tubuh lawan jenis, Kotarou langsung membuat langkah mundur, "A-ah, maaf," spontan melepas dan melanjutkan bicara, "serius aku tidak bermaksud menghadiahkan itu!"

Senyum tipis terulas, "Ya... tidak apa-apa kok..." katanya pelan, lalu mengalih pandang, "maaf karena aku tiba-tiba pergi..."

"Itu wajar, Momoi-san! Aku juga kaget!" kedua telapak tangan ditangkupkan, "aku minta maaf! Aku akan segera meminta ke teman-temanku hadiah yang aslinya, jadi—"

"Tidak apa-apa," reduksinya langsung. "Sungguh, tidak apa-apa."

Hayama Kotarou membisu, memandang, menikmati desau angin yang mampir lewat tapi tidak mengganggu mereka.

"Hadiahnya sudah tersampaikan, kok, hehe. Kalau begitu, mau jalan-jalan? Ah, tapi kalau Rakuzan ada jadwal, tidak usah saja."

Kotarou spontan menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak! Kami bebas sekarang!"

Momoi berbalik, "Kalau begitu, sekalian saja aku balas hadiahmu. Anggap saja _white day_ , hehe."

Ah...

Hayama Kotarou sejak awal sudah tahu, ia tidak salah sudah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : FF HayaMomo yang kedua :')))))**

 **terima kasih untuk sahabat sejetong Panda Dayo atas anuannya :')))) juga hanyo4 x'DD**

 **makasih udah baca xDD**


End file.
